All of me
by Siakb
Summary: Set after the season 3 finale - Emma's feeling guilty about taking away Regina's happiness, finding Regina in the Rabbit Hole on Open mic night Emma tries to talk to her. SwanQueen ending


To Emma's relief she spotted where Regina had sat down, she was hidden away in a darkened booth in the corner of the club. Emma was stood at the bar with a drink in her hand watching Regina, over the past week she had been doing this a lot, observing Regina from a distance, she had realised after half a day of doing so that it came across very much like she was a stalker. However she kept reassuring herself that it was in order to prevent Regina falling into old habits which is what Henry had asked her to do and also by doing this she was protecting the town. Yet deep down although repressed Emma knew it was because she really cared for Regina in a deep way. Looking out for Regina over the week had taken up so much of Emma's time that she had dropped Hook telling him their thing was only lust on her end and she didn't want a full on relationship with him. Secretly it was also because Regina was single again, don't get her wrong Emma was devastated when she took Regina happiness away.

Like mother like daughter she'd thought to herself when she saw the look on Regina's face when Robin saw Marian. She had tried all week to talk to Regina but she had withdrawn from everyone even Henry. The sight of Henry coming back to her tearful eyed saying his mom told him to stay with his mother had broken Emma's heart. She knew instantly how bad the situation was when Regina felt she couldn't look after Henry. So here she was in the Rabbit Hole watching Regina from afar, slowly she made her way over to Regina's table with an apple martini in one hand and her regular beer in the other. "I know you won't speak to me Regina but I'm still gonna try to talk to you." Regina glanced at the martini then at Emma before gesturing for her to take the seat opposite her and saying quietly "Thank you for the drink." Emma nodded and seated herself facing Regina and yet angled so that she could glance around the club.

Regina cleared her throat "So where's the pirate tonight?" To which Emma rolled her eyes "God knows hopefully nowhere close by". Regina raised an eyebrow while daintily sipping her martini "Oh? I thought you two were a couple." Emma choked slightly on her beer "No, not at all. He's too clingy and tends to follow me around like a damn puppy. I don't like it at all." That gained a small laugh from Regina which made Emma smile "Really? I could have sworn I saw the two of you playing tonsil tennis when you came back from the Enchanted Forest." Emma blushed a deep red "You saw that?" Regina merely nodded "I'm sure the whole dinner got a good look." Emma groaned and hid her face in her hands which also made Regina laugh slightly at the childishness of the action. Emma smiled up at her "what?" Regina asked "It's good to hear you talking and laughing even if you are mocking me."

Emma's statement made Regina smile shyly, which just encouraged Emma making her grin go cheesy. Their gaze which had drifted to one another's eyes was interrupted abruptly by a beautiful raven haired waitress placing a tray in between them full of shots. "Good evening ladies these are a gift from the two gentlemen over there" she pointed at a pair of nearly identical men sat at the bar. Emma's eyes widened as she glanced at the amount of shots "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum" commented Regina. To which the other raven haired beauty confirmed "so it would seem. The name is Esmerelda by the way and I shall be your waitress for the night" after stating that she winked and then sauntered away both Regina and Emma subconsciously leered after her. They noticed one another leering immediately and both blushed slightly due to bring caught.

Regina cleared her throat about to direct the conversation somewhere else when the noise in the bar was silenced by Ruby on a microphone announcing that the open mic night was now to begin. Surprising first up was a slightly drunk Belle who gazed directly at Ruby all through her rendition of She-wolf. Regina had made a slight at her drunken state while she was singing to which Emma had challenged that Regina would be drunk too after drinking that much which had resulted in the girls have a sort of drinking match. They were on their tenth shot when Regina declared a tequila slammer challenge were they had to do a normal tequila slammer as well as a marine one and a body one where it the salt has to be licked off another person. This resulted in Emma having a wet cheek, Regina a damp nose and the both of them sharing a fit of giggles. On directly after Belle was Ariel who ironically chose to sing Part of Your world.

Then Hook got on stage and aimed the song you give love a bad name at Emma, who incidentally was enjoying Regina's company to much, that she did not even notice him. Throughout the night the pair drank more and started playing games such as truth or dare. To Emma's surprise when dared to get up on a table and dance not only did Regina do it but dragged her up onto the table to dance with her. Later they tried to see who could get Esmerelda's number first only to find out she was married to the bloke behind the bar called Quasimodo. "I love the real ending to the hunchback of Notre Dame" Emma told Regina as they sat back down at their table with two apple ciders. Regina raised her eyebrow in question while sipping her drink "I mean" Emma Elaborated "that in this worlds version I never liked the fact Esmerelda married the captain of the guard guy." "You mean Phoebus; I remember Disney's portrayal of him which is surprising close to the real man. I never liked him that much either, both animated and real life version" Regina replied.

Carrying on their game of truth or dare lead to their shoes being switched as Emma was adamant that Regina could never be comfortable in the shoes she wore so Regina insisted they swapped shoes so that Emma could feel how comfy they really were. It was plain to Emma that the heels were nowhere near comfy but to prove that she too could wear heels she put up with the slight irritation they caused her feet. The last dare of the night lead to Emma getting up after Anastasia's rendition of Wonderland, Regina had dared Emma to get up a sing a song for her. So in honour of her request Emma had quite willing gone up and choose a song to express her feelings for Regina. Now she was stood on stage microphone in hand with all eyes on her however she only had eyes for Regina, the introduction intro to play and Emma took deep breathes to steady herself then began to sing.

_**What would I do without your smart mouth? **_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out **_

_**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down **_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mind? **_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride **_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright **_

_**My head's under water **_

_**But I'm breathing fine **_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind **_

Emma thought of all the times she'd just wanted to stop their arguments by kissing the infuriating brunette and every time they had purposely evaded one another's space just to annoy the other.

'_**Cause all of me **_

_**Loves all of you **_

_**Love your curves and all your edges **_

_**All your perfect imperfections **_

_**Give your all to me **_

_**I'll give my all to you **_

_**You're my end and my beginning **_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

'_**Cause I give you all, of me **_

_**And you give me all, of you **_

_**How many times do I have to tell you? **_

_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too **_

_**The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood **_

_**You're my downfall, you're my muse **_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues **_

_**I can't stop singing; it's ringing, in my head for you **_

The song brought back memories of all the snide comments said between the two of them but also of all the times they shared moments together, a memory prominent in both of their minds was when they were stood at the mine when Henry and Archie were trapped. So many emotions had been prominent in that moment alone, Emma had felt not only the need to find Henry for herself but also to bring him back to his other mother to ease her distress. Regina remember the moment she and Emma were inches apart leading there to be some unknown pull to kiss the other women however she'd stepped back and disappeared to rescue their son.

_**My head's under water **_

_**But I'm breathing fine **_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind **_

'_**Cause all of me **_

_**Loves all of you **_

_**Love your curves and all your edges **_

_**All your perfect imperfections **_

_**Give your all to me **_

_**I'll give my all to you **_

_**You're my end and my beginning **_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning **_

'_**Cause I give you all, of me **_

_**And you give me all, of you **_

Regina was hit the realisation that underneath everything that she harboured for the Emma they had both been trying to supress their true feelings. Also she realised not only had they both seen through the other Emma had been the one confident enough to address it.

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts **_

_**Risking it all, though it's hard **_

'_**Cause all of me **_

_**Loves all of you **_

_**Love your curves and all your edges **_

_**All your perfect imperfections **_

_**Give your all to me **_

_**I'll give my all to you **_

_**You're my end and my beginning **_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning **_

'_**Cause I give you all of me **_

_**And you give me all of you **_

Emma's eyes soften as she sang drinking in the sight of Regina sat at their table watching her with wide glistening eyes.

_**I give you all, all of me **_

_**And you give me all, all of**_

When the song finished the bar burst into applause however Emma heard none of it because she was set on going over to Regina who in turn had stood and was making her way over to her. When they were finally face to face Regina slapped her and said "That was for being so foolish and not telling me earlier how you felt but this" and at that she pulled Emma to her kissing her deeply. Regina's hand slipped around Emma's neck and waist pulling her as close as possible, Emma in turn had wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. When they broke apart, the need for air becoming too much, Regina finished "that was for telling me in such a beautiful way and for being there for me even through all the times I pushed you away." "I will always be here for you Regina, no matter what the circumstance is you have all of me" Emma replied resting her forehead against Regina's while locking gazes with her. "I think it is time we go home my white knight" Regina responded intertwining their hands, "I like the sound of that my queen" Emma said her eyes sparklingly with expectation of what they would get up to later and with that the pair left the Rabbit hole hand in hand.


End file.
